Several of the currently-used soil-resist agents for nylon carpets are based on polymers derived from fluoroalkylethyl alcohols. The fluoroalkylethyl alcohols can be prepared from fluoroalkyl iodides by sequentially reacting with ethylene to form the corresponding fluoroalkylethyl iodides, then with oleum to form fluoroalkylethyl sulfates, followed by conversion to the fluoroalkylethyl alcohols by hydrolysis (U.S. Pat. No. 3,283,012). The fluoroalkylethyl alcohols are then incorporated into polymers for application to the fiber substrate (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,378,609, 3,462,296, 3,491,169, 3,923,715, 4,595,518 & 4,958,039). The processes based on the preparation of fluoroalkylethyl alcohols from fluoroalkyl iodides have significant drawbacks. They involve several steps in which the expensive fluorocarbon moiety is subject to yield and handling losses; pressure equipment is required for some of the steps; and for every pound of fluoroalkylethyl alcohol formed, about two pounds of by-product sulfuric acid are formed and require disposal. It would be desirable if a suitable polymeric fluorocarbon-derived soil-resist could be prepared more directly from the fluoroalkyl iodides without the disadvantages of the currently-used and multiple-step technology needed to form the fluoroalkylethyl iodide and the fluoroalkylethyl alcohol.